


Layover

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unbeta'd, do enjoy, just over a thousand words of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: Usually it was frantic, never knowing when they would get the chance again. Zaeed had had a big contract guarding shipments of construction materials that were being moved through space rife with piracy after the War. Steven had been busy with the rebuilding of the Alliance, of humanity’s fortifications. There wasn’t a lot of time at all, a half-day here and there. They made it count.





	Layover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts).



> A gift for threewhiskeylunch that got out of hand, although I can't say I'm too distressed about it XD
> 
> [Read it on tumblr!](https://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/176232497758/layover-zaeedhackett-nsfw)

They’d started off slow, this time.

 

Usually it was frantic, never knowing when they would get the chance again. Zaeed had had a big contract guarding shipments of construction materials that were being moved through space rife with piracy after the War. Steven had been busy with the rebuilding of the Alliance, of humanity’s fortifications. There wasn’t a lot of time at all, a half-day here and there. They made it count.

 

Today, they had both managed to get a full weekend and Steven had invited him to one of his family’s places in Argentina, too remote to have been of any interest to hostile forces and relatively untouched by those fleeing the carnage.

 

Pale fingers, long and lined, trailed up Zaeed’s stomach, up to his throat, his face, his scars. His breath hitched and he chuckled, suddenly grabbing Hackett, rolling them both until he was on top. The other man raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed, but the smirk was hovering on his lips, waiting for Zaeed to follow through.

 

Grinding his hips down, the smirk was wiped away in favour of a breathy groan, a tightening of legs around his and blue eyes snapping open on an amused huff of breath.

 

So it was going to be like that, was it?

 

Zaeed grinned, tongue darting out across his lips before he leaned down and bit, none too gently, at the other’s lower lip, drawing a little blood and a frown before the world tilted and Zaeed was on his back again, Steven caging him with those long legs and pushing him into the mattress with a firm hand on his chest.

 

‘C'mon,  _merc_ ,’ he said, voice a low growl that went straight to Zaeed’s cock, already straining between them. 'Show me what I’ve missed….’

 

Baring his teeth, Zaeed lunged upwards, catching Steven’s lower lip between his teeth, as with his other hand he reached and fumbled for the lube on the nightstand.

 

‘Prepared for the fuck of a lifetime, Admiral,  _sir_?’ He growled between breathy moans as the other ground his hips downwards, the tip of Zaeed’s cock slipping between his cheeks, teasing.

 

Hackett barked out a short, breathless laugh, using his hands both for leverage and to steady himself as Zaeed finally found the lube and started making good use of it, stretching him and pumping his cock at the same time with slick digits rubbing his leaking head.

 

Steven hissed at the burn of the other man’s fingers, shouting as Zaeed found his prostate and teased it, grinning like a scarred shark all the while.

 

‘Breathless?’He asked, adding another finger at the same time as he lightly scraped a nail across the glistening tip of Steven’s cock, smearing precum everywhere.

 

Hackett’s reply was a glare as he tried to remember how to form words through the sensations coursing through him. Shit, it really had been too long.

 

‘Don’t be.. insub..ordin…ate, filthy merc,’ he managed, leaning forward to clamp his teeth down on Zaeed’s shoulder, vision promptly whiting out for a second as the new angle brought the other’s fingers into a much better position.

 

Feeling Steven clamp down around him, he withdrew his fingers and lessened the pressure around his cock, leaving only the lightest friction. Hackett grumbled with displeasure, instantly moving to regain the touch, but Zaeed pinched his hip to make him stop. Slicking up his own cock, he pressed the head to Steven’s hole, already seeing stars as the soft heat enveloped him.

 

Both of them groaned loudly as Zaeed fully entered, Steven’s hips bracketing his thighs, teeth still clamped on his shoulder and probably about to draw blood as they settled into a rhythm. Slowly at first, the danger of them both ending this prematurely passing as they adjusted.

 

Then Hackett let go of Zaeed’s shoulder with a lick at the bruised and slightly broken skin and shifted, Zaeed yelping as his cock was caught in the vice-like grip before Steven relaxed with a leering smirk of his own. 

 

‘I thought I was going to be shown, what was it, ‘ _the fuck of my lifetime_ ’?’ He said, grinning as Zaeed sputtered with affront. 

 

Then he was on his back and laughing, the sound breaking off into a high groan and beautiful to Zaeed’s ears as he flipped the infuriating man and began to pound, the jutting cock in between them throbbing and leaking in earnest now. 

 

‘ _Fucking_.. I’ll  _give_  it to you,’ he promised, when he could find the breath to speak. ‘They’ll have to  _carry_  you back to your ship when I’m done.’

 

And then there was no more speaking for a while, grunts and gasps of pleasure barely heard over the sound of skin hitting skin with Steven’s legs wrapped around him, his hands pulling at the sheets, pillows, anything he could grasp, his knuckles white with it.

 

Zaeed ran his nails over Steven’s stomach, scoring faint lines in the soft flesh there, deliberately avoiding his cock. Not that Steven seemed to need it as no sooner did Zaeed dig in his thumb into the inside of his thigh, close to his balls, than everything tightened at once, Steven arching and yelling as he came. Stripes of cum painted his torso, some as far as his throat, but Zaeed was still hanging on and didn’t relent until he caught Steven’s eyes, lust-fogged and heavy-lidded as he looked back at him from under his lashes.

 

The merc swore loudly as everything concentrated into a single kernel of sheer pleasure, the room, the man in front of him, everything but the feeling around his cock disappearing and then exploding into white-hot bursts. When his vision cleared, he was panting heavily, still leaning over Steven, face pressed into the other’s collarbone, where he could taste his spend on his lips. Lifting his head, he grinned and kissed him, resting their foreheads together as his breathing calmed.

 

‘Well, did I show you or what?’ He asked, grinning, the sound startlingly loud in the room. Steven snorted, but he was grinning as well, his eyes closing as he came down. 

 

‘I’ll give you that one,’ he said. ‘But next time, let’s not wait so long. We might actually kill each other.’

 

Zaeed laughed as he went to get something to clean up with. ‘It’s the only way either of us is going to go in bed,’ he countered and Hackett had to concede the point.

 

 


End file.
